Moments
by Izzy713
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been friends since childhood, brought together by one common interest, Archie Andrews, but now as their quest to find Jason Blossom's killer goes deeper and deeper so do the feelings they are starting to develop for each other. A collection of Bughead oneshots, or as Jughead would call them, their moments. Originally titled Comfort.


**Betty's POV**

The blood, there was so much blood. That was the part about everything that I can't get out of my head, Polly, pregnant Polly, jumped out of a window to escape. She must be hurt, so scared and alone, nowhere to go, no one to help her. I try and close my eyes, filling my already dark room with more darkness, surrounding myself with it so I can block it out, block it all out. I twist and turn, trying to find a comfortable position to lay so I can finally sleep. Nothing is working. I think of my parents in their room down the hall, probably soundly sleeping, not even a second thought for their own daughter. The daughter they locked away and threw out the key, they didn't want Polly to be protected, they wanted to save themselves, protect the reputation of the Cooper name. I lay on my back and open my eyes, nothing seems to be working, there is no way I am going to be able to sleep tonight. I try and just focus on my breathing, it's something I try to do when I can feel myself spiraling, it helps pull me back to reality and channel all my anxiety into focusing on just breathing. Getting through the next breath would be easier than whatever is causing me all that anxiety. I try closing my eyes again and hopefully will be able to get some sleep. I can hear the faintest tapping coming from the left side of the room, over by my window. I open up my eyes and wait, the tapping continues and I sit up and turn on my bedside lamp. The tapping is loud enough so that I can hear but not loud enough to wake my parents, hopefully. I get out of bed and go over to my window where Jughead is standing on a ladder with a smile on his face. I go over and open up the window. ""Juggie, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Hello to you too Juliet" He gives me his signature smirk and I move out of the way so he can climb in, he comes into my room and then closes the window behind him. He is still smiling when he sees me and then I realize that I am wearing short pajama shorts and a tank top, I suddenly feel so exposed. I try not to let Jughead notice, it would only make things more awkward for me. All of these feelings are new to me, before Jughead was just one of my childhood friends who was always there, both of us were Archie's best friends and it was about both of us being there for Archie. But now, it was all different. Lately I've developed feeling for Jughead and based on the kiss we shared earlier today he must share the same feelings. I realized I haven't said anything to him and we are just staring at each other.

"We should be quiet, I don't want my parents waking up"

"That's probably a good thing, after what I witnessed today your mom really scares me, and that's a pretty hard thing to do" He laughs and I can feel myself laugh along. After the day I had it would have been a pretty hard thing to do but Jughead was able to do that, he was the only one who is able to do that. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, even the wrath of your mom couldn't stop me from confirming that" He says as he takes a step closer to me. I reach up and put my hand on his cheek.

"That is very sweet of you, thank you Juggie" I step closer to him and he takes his hand to cover up mine.

"Are you okay? I know today was hard but we are going to find Polly, I am sure she is fine" He has seemed to be the only person who has given me any sense of comfort today, the only person that wanted to let me know we were going to find Polly because I want her to come home, not because they want to lock her up again.

"I just want Polly to be safe, there was so much blood Jughead" He now has his arms around me.

"Don't think about that right now, Polly is strong and her and the baby will be fine. I know that come hell or high water you are going to find her, and I will do everything to help" He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, I bury my head in his shoulder and feel the warmth coming from his body. We stand there in the middle of my bedroom with the small light illuminating the room, with only each other. I pull away from the hug to lean up and kiss him. He kissed me earlier and it was amazing, I may have not made the first move but I'm making the moves now. That was my biggest mistake when it came to Archie, I won't make that mistake again, especially when it comes to Jughead.

"Does this make up for our ruined moment earlier?" I ask him.

"Our moment wasn't ruined earlier, you could never ruin the moment" I find myself smiling again as he rubs small circles along my back. "I should get going, I don't want to get you into anymore trouble today" I find the words slipping out of my mouth before I can realize what I've said.

"Why don't you stay?"

 **Jughead's POV**

She just asked me to spend the night with her, the girl that I kissed just hours before and the same girl who just kisses me again a few moments before just asked me to stay the night with her. I really don't know what to say, I've never been in this situation before, I've barley kissed a girl before today and now she is inviting me to spend the night in her room, with her parents asleep a few rooms down. Everything about this seems risky, but when has my life ever been safe? "Juggie, do you want to stay?" She asks me, I realize now that I haven't given her a answer, I haven't said anything at all.

"Are you sure Betty?" I know she is very vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage, I really care about her, I always have.

"Yes, I haven't been able to sleep much and I just want someone to be here to with me. If you don't want too that's alright with me too" She is always so polite, even when she is finally saying what she wants.

"No, I'll stay" I feel nervous all of a sudden, I mean she is standing in front of me wearing her cute pajamas and everything has to be all secretive, I've never been in a relationship and I don't know what to do, I don't want to mess anything up. She stands there in front of me, it's like we are both unsure of what to do next. I take off my shoes and set them over by the window, I take off my jacket and set it down on the floor. She turns and gets into the bed and then turns off the light, I move over to the other side and join her, she pulls back the covers and we both get underneath them. I lay down on an actual bed for the first time in a really long time. It is so nice, but it isn't an actual mattress that is making this nice, it's the fact that I'm with someone who doesn't think I'm a freak. Betty Cooper is the only person who actually sees me for everything I am. Betty turns to me and lays her head against my chest.

"I'm glad your here" I kiss the top of her head and rub her back. It may not be perfect, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt as I lay in the bed of a girl I like, hell maybe even love, and I know I will have to sneak out as soon as the sun peaks over the top of our town of Riverdale but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, and it isn't because I don't have an actual home to go home to because being with her makes everything just disappear. I can hear her breathing begin to slow, she is finally getting to sleep.

"I'm glad I'm here too" I whisper to her, she may be asleep but I can tell she knows, I may have been able to comfort her today but she has been the only person who has been able to comfort me lately. Betty sleeps soundly and I begin to close my eyes, ready to enjoy this time that we have before we have to wake up tomorrow and find Polly and try and catch a killer on the loose. Right now it's just about us, I am exactly where I want to be.


End file.
